As wireless technologies proliferate, mobile wireless devices incorporate a multiplicity of different wireless standards. For example, a cellular telephone can accommodate a cellular network (e.g., Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), a local area network, such as IEEE 802.11, and a personal area network (e.g., Bluetooth).
Some mobile devices also utilize receive only networks, such as one or more of the global navigation satellite systems (“GNSS”). Examples of GNSS include the Global Positioning System (“GPS”), the GLObal Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), the Galileo system, the Quazi-Zenith Satellite System (QZSS), and Beidou. GNSS enabled devices can use the navigation system to provide directions or location information while the device simultaneously accesses one or more wireless networks, for example, to receive a voice call via a cellular network and/or to utilize a Bluetooth headset. Unfortunately, wireless network access can interfere with GNSS signal reception.